Lady Evangeline
by Nina R. Clavel
Summary: "Kiss me." I demanded softly. Carlisle was looking at me like a frightened child. "What?" He choked out. I huffed, "I said kiss me!" I repeated in a loud whisper. He didn't budge, so I leaned forward and grabbed him roughly by the lapel of his coat and crashed my lips to his. His arms went up slightly and he was not responding to my endeavor. Perhaps he went into shock. (On Haitus)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything related to it. I only own my original characters.

A/N: This story is going to be very different from my other Carlisle/OC fan fiction. This one is going to be a bit more magical and whimsical. This is just a little idea I had and I decided to just roll with it and see where it goes. However I have no idea where it is going. This story is just for fun, and I will not put too much into it. I will make grammatical mistakes, and my writing will sometimes get a little lazy. It's either I focus on this story and make it amazing, or I focus on college and pass..and I choose college. This is going to be my college free, stress free, therapeutic, just for fun story. So just enjoy the ride!

The Prologue takes place in 1905, however the first few chapters will actually be set in the late 1800's in Victorian London. Then after that, the modern times. Confusing, but you'll see!

Prologue:

1905 : Scotland

"Lady Evangeline." I heard the soft whisper from Matilda's lips. Her warm hand was pressed gently against my forehead, stirring me awake at once.

"Milady. I am so sorry to wake you, but your Husband, he's asked me to. He said it's very urgent, Milady." She lilted in her fine Scottish brogue.

I groaned softly, widening my eyes so that I would stay awake. I blinked rapidly, my sight startled by the bright lantern being held above me. I noticed Matilda's face, her shoulders were tense with unease and her big blue eyes were dancing with anxiousness. "Matilda, what is it?" I asked in a panic, a feeling of unease washing over my just woken body.

"Lord Cyril, Ma'am. Hurry." She pulled the covers off of me and quickly helped me dress. I ran into my husband's study, to see him standing by the window, his arms clasped patiently behind his back. "Cyril…what is it?" I queried, almost too scared to hear his response.

The moon, not yet full, rose high in the sky, illuminating through the window, filtering his black hair with a blue hue.

"The Volturi, Evangeline. They know about me. Not you. At least I hope. You must leave at once." he turned to face me now, his handsome face and bright vivid eyes so forlorn.

"No…without you?" I bit my lower lip, my shoulders squared and my eyes gleaming with determination. I was not leaving him.

"Yes." His responded broodingly, his voice quivering.

"No. You'll be killed. You must come too." I stepped forward, pressing my small hands to his chest. "Please, Cyril."

"Evangeline." He spoke softly, stroking my cheek with his soft hands. "They know. But I shall not stay here. I will flee, but we must go our separate ways. If they find me—well, I need to guarantee your safety."

"You can't stop me, Cyril. Don't be silly, I'm coming with you. I'll go wherever you go. Until death do us part. In sickness and in health. In running from the Volturi and in not running from the Volturi. Take it as you like, you're stuck with me." My eyes stared into his, I was not going to back down.

He chuckled then, drawing my body close to his, holding me in his arms. "Evangeline…my stubborn, Evangeline. Please do as I ask. I'm only asking you this because I want you safe."

I felt tears burning my eyes, threatening to spill over onto my cheeks. I took a shallow breath, and as soon as I blinked I felt warm, salty emotions pouring down my face.

"Where shall I go?" I choked out, pressing my head into his shoulder.

"Carlisle. Find Carlisle."

I looked up at him quickly, my eyes wide. "Carlisle? But we haven't seen him since…since…" I could not finish.

"I know…but he's your only chance. I don't want you to be alone. Find him."

"Where am I to find him?" I finally asked, my eyes searching his for answers. I was hoping he had a plan, a plan that would get us out of this. A plan that would land him back in my arms in no time.

"I'm not sure. America perhaps. Try London first…but be careful."

I nodded, "Cyril can't we ju-" But I was silenced by his lips against mine. I held onto him tightly, my hands feathering through his black hair. I kissed him hard and passionately, afraid this was the last time I would ever see him.

And I was right. That was the last I would ever see of Cyril. The last time I would ever kiss my husband.


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Don't worry. Carlisle will be in the next chapter. And no. This will not END UP being an annoying love triangle.

Chapter One:

1891: Victorian London - 14 years earlier.

"Evangeline!" The high pitched voice echoed.

"Oh what does she want now?" I grumbled, standing quickly from the lush green grass. I smoothed my skirt, dusted off my bustle and wiped my hands nervously upon my bodice before holding my chin up high and traversing to the estate that I called home.

"Evangeline!" I heard again, just as I stepped through the tall golden accented doors.

"Coming, Mother." I said softly, whipping my fan open and fanning myself properly; however, I was just trying to calm myself down. My mother could be a bit of a handful, even though she'd like to say it was the other way around.

"Evangeline, my dearest." She greeted me, just as I entered the sitting room; dressed with frilly furniture and the color yellow.

"Yes, Mother?" I asked sweetly, closing my fan and holding it behind my back, my other hand pressed lightly to my side.

"Evangeline, darling." She gave me a once over, shaking her head in disappointment. "What have I told you about sitting in the grass without a throw, my dear?"

She stepped forward, circling me as she dusted off my dress. "You're a young woman now, Evangeline…it's time you started acting like it."

I just huffed, blowing a loose strand of hair from my face. "what's all the worry about? It's not like we're expecting company." I chortled.

My mother looked up at me, her eyes fiery and her lips pressed together in a thin line.

"Wait…we are, aren't we?" My eyes bugged out and I suddenly felt hot. I hated unexpected guests.

"Yes. Lord Cyril Ravenwood is on his way. Your devious father ran into him this morning and spontaneously invited him for afternoon tea. That father of yours, I sometimes want to lock him up in his own study."

I bit my lower lip to stifle a laugh. I knew better than to comment on my mother's ranting remarks about my father.

Lord Cyril Ravenwood.

I didn't like him. "Why him? I think he's strange…"

"Oh hush now, Evangeline. Your father is trying to marry you off. Isn't that obvious?"

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "To anyone but him I hope. I don't trust him, Mother…he's dark…and mysterious."

"You love dark and mysterious, my dear. He's a Lord…how dark and mysterious can he really be?" My mother then huffed, "You read too many novels, dear one. It's time to get that pretty head of yours out the clouds and into the real world."

Perhaps my mother was right. I did read too many novels. Lord Ravenwood was probably as normal as the next bloke.

"Oh this just won't do." She stopped dusting my dress and shook her head. She moved to other side of the room with haste, but not without poise and elegance. She rang the bell, gently tugging the string to beckon a servant.

With in moments, Matilda; my Lady's maid from Scotland appeared, curtsying quickly, not looking my mother directly in the eye. "Yes, Ma'am?"

"Lady Evangeline will need to change her dress, take her upstairs. We will be having afternoon Tea with Lord Ravenwood."

"Yes, Ma'am." Matilda said, curtsying again. I followed her upstairs, grumbling beneath my breath.

"Lord Ravenwood." I spat, shaking my head.

Matilda giggled, shaking her head as well. "Oh come now Milady. He's not all that terrible."

"That's rubbish and you know it." I challenged, raising my brow at her. "He never goes to any functions, he keeps to himself and has no family and lives in that old dusty estate all alone…" I gasped, my trek upstairs coming to a halt. "Oh…perhaps he's just lonely then." I concluded.

Matilda chuckled, "Well of course milady. Lord Ravenwood was the only child, and once his parents died, the estate was left to him. It's a shame he hasn't married yet, however not a big surprise. He's quite the recluse."

"Tell me about it. But there is something not right with him Tilly, he's just…off some how."

"How, Ma'am?"

"Oh I don't know. He's…other worldly…"

Matilda looked a little drawn back by my statement, but also amused. "You read too many books, Milady."

"Oh hush now, Matilda. You're beginning to sound like my mother."

We both laughed, as we entered my room. Matilda was always so reserved around my mother, but we always spoke like this. We were close in age and I always befriended my maid.

Matilda dressed me properly and fixed my hair, circling me briefly. "There you go, Milady. How smart you look."

I grinned, giving my maid a once over. "And I must say, Matilda, you look rather smart yourself today. Perhaps you're trying to get a certain footman to notice you? If that's not too bold to say."

Matilda blushed, trying to hide her pink cheeks. "How did you know?"

"Oh, I'm not blind. I can see the way you two look at each other."

"Each other?" Matilda asked me in confusion.

"Of course. He's already has noticed you." I gave her a cheeky grin, followed by a wink. "Now…let me go down before my mother sends out a search party. Lord Ravenwood shall be arriving any moment now."

Matilda shook her head, coming out of her daze and quickly followed me down.

"Now that's better!" My mother approved, kissing my cheek softly.

"Can't Charlotte join us? Perhaps she'd be better fitted for Lord Ravenwood."

"Charlotte is but a child, Evangeline."

"She'll be eighteen in a month!"

"And you're twenty-three. Now hush. Her turn will come, but first _you_ must marry."

I sighed, giving in. I was never more envious of my little sister. However, I was never more happy that I wasn't my older brother. My father was doing nothing my harassing him about the estate and how it should be ran at the end of the century. My brother insisted things would change greatly by the 20th century. I believed my brother was right, but my poor father was so set in his ways.

My father joined us shortly, along with the rest of the servants just as Lord Ravenwood arrived.

I stood next to my mother, my head held high and my big brown eyes gleaming with anticipation. I was nervous. I always was when father brought home a gentleman for me to hopefully fall in love with…or at least fall infatuated with.

Lord Ravenwood stepped out his carriage. He adjusted his top hat and long black coat before tucking his cane neatly under his arm. Black. He wore all black. Everything was black. Even his wavy black hair.

His eyes however, were a bright blue. That I took close care to notice. Speaking of eyes, they were now on me, staring at me curiously.

I swallowed, feeling rather naked under his icy gaze. He was handsome, I'd give him that. Tall, perhaps six foot two. He had a slender face, and high sharp cheekbones. His lips were thin, yet delicately placed upon his face. His skin was pale, yet flushed from the cold wind.

He stepped forward, taking my mother's hand in his and smiling. "Good afternoon, Lady Honeywell."

He then turned to me, his eyes even more fierce up close. I smiled, however I knew my eyes were doing something completely different. I was glaring at him.

He took my hand in his gloved one, bringing it up to lightly kiss my knuckles. He smiled, what seemed to be a wicked smile. "Hmm…Lady Evangeline if I am right? Your father has spoken of nothing but you. He was quite right. You are very pretty."

I huffed a bit, my chest heaving and my shoulders squaring. I stuck my chin up, my perky nose in the air. "That's quite bold of you, Lord Ravenwood. Especially having we only just met."

He just chuckled, his smile now kind. "Quite endearing as well, I might add."

I pursed my lips, then smirked. "For one so socially disengaged, you're quite the chatty one, Lord Ravenwood?"

"I choose not to socialize, Madam. That does not mean I not know how to."

"Fair enough."

"Well! Glad you two are going on so well. But might we take this inside?" My father suggested, exchanging a hopeful look with my mother.

"Right you are, Lord Honeywell." Lord Ravenwood agreed, joining us inside.

He was smirking at me again, and again I felt bare under those vivid sapphire eyes.

"Would you stop that?" I whispered disapprovingly.

"Stop what?" He whispered back.

"Looking at me like that?"

He raised both brows, shaking his head. "I'm not looking at you anyway."

"Yes you are."

"This is just my face."

"Well stop it!"

"What? Stop my face?"

"Yes, actually." I lifted my skirt, moving forward and closer to my mother as we made our way to our chosen sitting area. I was afraid this would be the longest afternoon of tea that I would ever have the misfortune of sitting through.

Lord Cyril Ravenwood was definitely never coming back, whether my father liked it or not.


End file.
